It's a Little Strange One Shot Songfic
by Britt-Chan
Summary: Based on the Three Books of Blood Trilogy by M.C Sumner; focusing on the third book The Coach. Talli x Seth. It's a songfic, featuring It Will All Make Sense In The Morning by Halou. THERE ARE SPOILERS!


Author's Note: The song is by a band called Halou, the song It'll All Make Sense In the Morning. The idea came from the third book of a trilogy called The Three Books of Blood; the book being "The Coach", written by M.C. Sumner. It is a vampire trilogy, and this my version of what happened the night right after Seth let's Talli feed for the first time off of a human being. The first lines before the lyrics and the last lines after the lyrics are from the book The Coach, but the rest is me. The character's of this trilogy are from the imagination of M.C. Sumner and are not of my creation.

It's a Little Strange; A One Shot Songfic

Talli blinked and staggered back. Grant was lying in the snow, his skin gray and dull. "Is he dead?" she asked. "No," Seth said. "It wouldn't do to have another unexplained death tonight." He stepped closer to Talli. "Now you know," he said, putting his arm around her waist. He felt so solid and strong as stone as he pulled her close. He bent down, Talli felt his warm breath against her throat. "Now you know," he whispered in her ear. Talli leaned against him and tried to catch her breath. She didn't have to ask what Seth meant. Now she knew what she really was.

Is this dirt and mud or is it flesh and blood?  
When I reach my hands in, I don't know where I end  
This will all make sense in the morning  
This will all make sense in the morning

Talli closed her eyes, feeling his energy all around her and his strong arms pick her up as if to shield her from the world. The wind blew, reminding her that she wore only a large football jersey over her small seemingly frail body, but that didn't seem to matter now. Time went by instantly, hours colliding into fragments and she found herself in a warm comfortable dark place where only she and Seth reside. His mouth was on her like a starving beast, claiming its next meal, searching the abyss which was Talli. It seemed like he'd been on her for a long time, yet Talli only started to notice it now.

Are these roots and leaves or is this a part of me?  
When I reach my hands in, I feel life absorbing  
This will all make sense in the morning  
This will all make sensei n the morning

It all seemed surreal and alien to her; an out of body experience. Of course she and Alex had shared countless moments like these, but this seemed different. Talli hadn't told Seth this is what she wanted; this wasn't what she wanted. Out of control of the situation, she wished she'd never been put into this predicament. Suddenly, the climactic moment, and the two lovers cling to one another. But the female wasn't Talli, she was staring at the two beings so it couldn't be Talli.

Oh oh…It's a little strange  
Oh oh…It's a little…strange  
It'll all make sense  
It'll all make sense…in the morning

Talli opened her eyes. The sun was still leaking in around her curtains. She snarled at it. Not because it hurt, but because the sun was her enemy. She didn't have to think about it, that was just the way things were. She looked around the small room to see what had disturbed her daytime rest.  
A sound came again. It took Talli a moment to realize that it was the sound that had woken her up in the first place, It took her even longer to figure out that the sound was coming from a small white thing nearby. She reached across the bed and slapped the white thing. It fell from its perch and bounced on the wooden floor.  
"Hello?" said a tiny, distant voice.  
Chris.  
Something like a pane of glass shattered in Talli's mind. She snapped awake and scrambled to turn the phone around and held it up to her ear. "Chris?" she called. "Are you still there?"  
"Talli, are you all right?" he asked.  
"Yes, I'm…" She stopped and pulled in a deep breath. "No, I'm not all right. It's like my brain's been switched off. I don't remember much of anything last night after I dropped you off."

FIN


End file.
